My LifeSequel to my danganronpa life
by MusicalMeloetta
Summary: What happens when gabby robin is thrown into this


"Hehehehe…..It's been awhile since i first disappeared…...I can't reveal myself to the kiddies yet…..UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~"...

Hey wake up!" I heard someone say as they shook me awake...Where was I?...I thought.I opened my eyes slowly to be met with a pair of light lavender eyes. She seemed calm and nice….."Hey your finally awake!" She said. I slowly got off the ground and stared at her. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She asked laughing at her joke. "who are you?" I asked in a quiet tone."Why i'm Lavender Fern!" She said with more of a cheery voice which spooked me.."I'm….Gabby….Gabby Robin." I replied looking at the girl who seemed a bit strange in my eyes."What's your Ultimate?!" She asked. "eh? Oh I'm the ultimate cook…." I said."Cool! hope you can make some of the best food i've ever had! anyways I'm the ultimate designer.." She said. Ah! I thought...this time I could get a new apron for cooking."hey Lavender…..If you don't mind me asking...could you make me a new apron?" I asked. "Sure!" She replied. I watch her dash ….Shes one of the strangest people i've ever met.i thought. I walked around looking at everything and then suddenly i bumped into someone. I stared at him...He had gorgeous short black hair with red tips..He wore blue t-shirt with jeans and sandals. "S-sorry…." I replied blushing. "Hey it's okay….I'm Lunar sky….The ultimate Fighter. He replied."I'm Gabby robin….Ultimate Cook…." I said shyly

"Ah…...I see your nicer than the others here….." He said and I swore i heard him say cuter under his breath."Why? say that….Lavender girl is nice…" I questioned him. "Ah I haven't met her yet….Most of the guys are rude…...and i will say one of their ultimates is the funniest thing i've heard. " "He said."what is it?" I asked. He replied with the surely the funniest thing i've heard."The Ultimate father." We both started to crack up in laughter. Until We saw him….He had a baby carrier on his chest with a stuffed animal in it. "ahem? you talking about me?" He asked. "No dude….We're not…."Lunar Replied. "better not be…" Ryan said as he walked soon as he disappeared we laughed some more. "Well….I better get going…..See you around cutie ." He said as he left. I blushed but then noticed he had a beanie on his head. I wondered why but didn't question it. I finally found the Kitchen where I could cook food for everyone.I walked in and saw no one so i began to cook with what they had. Man they had a lot and it was all awesome.I loved cooking for everyone… "Mmm….What smells so delicious in here?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Lunar…."Hey Lunar…."I said…"whatcha cookin?" he asked."Just some fancy food of mine." I replied. "Well It smells very delicious…" Lunar replied. I smiled. I platted all the food which was enough for 20 people to eat. "thats amazing work you've done." He said. I blushed in response."hey Lunar if you don't mind me asking….What's with the beanie?"I asked. He looked at me….:if you promise not to tell and not to laugh i'll show you.." He said. I promised him and he showed me….. What looked like fox ears…. "I was born with these…." He said looking down in shame. "Well it makes you unique Lunar." I said. He looked at me and hugged me. "you're the first person to accept me for these ears…" He said. I just smiled. He soon left to get the others for all sat and ate dinner getting to know each other...I especially liked that shania Darkness girl… she seemed cool...just like lunar we ate though...A Yellow stuffed dog appeared. "hello!" He said. We stared at the yellow looking dog."I'm your teacher and i see you've found the kitchen!" He said. "Eh?How are you our teacher' Lunar asked."I don't care about if you're the teacher… all i want is for someone to buy some drugs." Daniel Gunner said."Wait you're a drug lord? I'm a killer!" Lucas asked."Wanna work together? I'll pay a $50,000 a month." Daniel said. "No drug dealing and killing allowed!" The dog screamed. "well who are you anyways?" I asked."I'm Leo!" he replied "well leo were trying to eat dinner." Shania replied.'"Oh sorry….Wait do you have anymore...I'd like to try some of your scrumptious meals."Leo said. I hand him some food and he smiled and tasted eyes widened and he said."Why this is the best meal i've ever tasted!" He replied. I smiled and thanked him. We finished eating and everyone said it was fantastic.I went on my ways til i was stopped by a figure who stood in front of was a blue and white bear. He stared and me then hit me on top of my head with a frying pan knocking me out...but as i fell unconscious I heard lunar scream out my name but his voice became faint as he was knocked out I awoke...I was on the beach again…..with lunar right beside me...but without his beanie...I stood up….and I looked at lunar who groaned and stood up as well…"Are you alright lunar?" I asked."Yea….I'm fine Gabby….but we need to find the others…." he said. "And your beanie." I added. His eyes beanie was nowhere to be seen."it's okay….try and let them see it." I nodded….and we walked around looking for the others and looked for the beanie lunar never found the beanie but we found the gave a wide eyed look as they saw Lunars accept him I thought to they did.I hugged lunar and told him it's fine he didn't need to hide anymore and he just smiled and all were met by a blue and white bear."UPUPUPUPUPUP!" the bear laughed.I remembered that laugh all too well…..my back stiffened….and I stared at him.I remember his name….it was reimondo…..I didn't say anything though...all i knew was who that bear was...why I was here….I have no clue…."Hello Student's I'm your Principle Reimondo!" Reimondo said with a smirk plastered on his face."But we already have a teacher here…..why do we need a principle as well?" I heard Lavender ask."To keep your teacher here in line." Reimondo as i watched him uppercut told us what we're really here ….Killing each other….I couldn't believe what i heard…..Killing others to be freed from this island.I looked a lunar and about cried into his arms….he could see this by looking into my eyes and pulled me close to saw this….They wondered why he pulled me close to him….and why i was crying….I remembered my mother...murdered in front of my eyes…..Hearing the word killing or murder….would make me cry….After everyone was gone and it was only me and lunar left…"why were you crying?" He asked me."I-I saw my mother murdered right in front of my eyes…..so if i hear the word killing or murder.."I choked on my words and started to cry again...He pulled me close to his chest and let me cry."I'm so sorry Gabby….just know I'm always here for you."he I stopped crying he kissed the top of my head and I let go of him and we parted to our rooms.I laid on my bed pondering at my thoughts...pondering about my mother...I remembered she was sweet and kind..Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her black hair flowed in the wind it was silky and soft...it was beautiful..she was beautiful herself….I hear a knock on the door taking me out my thoughts...I opened the door…..There stood lunar...the handsome guy he was…..he smiled at me seeing i was finally happy…."We're planning a party later and was hoping you'd make the food…" He asked. "sure.." I said. "I was also wondering if I could help you cook the food…" he said blushing.I blushed as well and nodded...We went to the kitchen and I taught lunar how to cook that all the cooking was done we served it to the others.I left though...I didn't really enjoy parties so i left to go to my room...what I didn't know was someone was following me.I walked into my room and then i heard a knock on the door...I opened it to find lunar standing there. "Why aren't you at the party?" Lunar asked. "Meh….I don't really like parties…." I said.."Well….I was making sure you were okay…..and was also wondering if you'd like me to get you some food…?" I smiled at him and just nodded."Alright I'll bring your food back...and if you don't mind….I'd love to eat here with you. "Lunar said…"S-sure." I he left i shut the door and laid down...Truth be told I wasn't feeling so good...at the moment….but I didn't want anyone to worry about me...I hear a knock on my door again...there was lunar with some food…"Thanks…." i said as he gave me a sat down on my talked and ate our food for awhile….Till we heard a bell followed by someone saying something "A Body has been found….The trial will start soon after the investigation." I froze….But Lunar noticed I started sweating….He felt my head and told me to go to bed…..And that he'd tell the others that I was sick…..I simply refused and got up and told him that I was gonna try and solve the case…"fine then at least…...Let me carry you...there…" He asked...I simply blushed and agreed…..So he picked me up and carried me to the crime scene. There was Liam Dickson…..killed….blood smeared all over his face...his eyes were on the gouged out with an Ice cream scooper right beside him and hand marks on his neck from what looked like he had been strangled with...I about puked...not because of the blood and gouged out eyeballs….but being sick…."Guys….Is it fine if i take gabby back to her room…? She's feeling Ill….." I hear lunar say. they nodded at took me back to my room and set me down in the found a washcloth and put it on top of my head to sooth my fever…."you stay here and rest alright?" i hear him say...I just nodded drifting off into slumber.I feel someone shaking me awake and i opened my eyes to be met by lunar.."come on Gabby it's time for the trial…." I hear him say as he picked me up and wrapped me in a blanket to keep me from shivering….and he brought me to where the other are."Aw! they're so cute together!" I hear Lavender say.I noticed lunar blush...and I was too sick to even try and blush…"Lavender….nows not the time….first of all gabby's ill….and second of all...Liam was killed….." I hear lunar say….we all arrived at the trial room...I was still in lunars arms as we went to the trial noticed me in his arms…"What's wrong with gabby?" I hear him ask.."She's ill….she has a fever….and she's shivering…" He said…"Leo….get the girl a chair…." I hear Reimondo came over to me with the chair….and lunar placed me gently in the chair….Reimondo soon told him to bring me over next to him...He checked my temperature….it was 103°…"What a high temperature….But you must be sick,,,,since your temperature is so high…." I hear reimondo say …"So She wasn't faking after all?" Said."Why would she?" Lunar ask defending me."I mean she could've been faking it to kill liam." Dingelbottom replied..Lunar was angered. "Plus how do we know you're not just trying to cover for Gabby?" He was even more furious… "Reimondo can you give me a trash can please?" I gave me one and I started to upchuck my dinner in the trashcan."Well...now that's nasty...but she is sick…" Dingelbottom Replied."I told you she was!" Lunar yelled out. "Well can we please start this trial already?" I hear lavender ask. "Fine...Fine….But Gabby may sit out..and she is not the killer….she's too sick to be…." I hear reimondo say."Alright so gabby's ruled out….and lunar's been with her the whole time...so he's ruled out as well." Shania said."what?!" yelled."What? I really did except for getting up to get her some food and you guys saw me leave and there's no way i could've killed liam because gabby's cabin is far from where we eat." Lunar were nagging back and forth...I kept thinking of what i had seen at the crime ….and ice cream scooper and hand marks…..but they were not like anyone's hands though….they were small…wait..there's only really 3 people with small ,Ryan and Sierra….We all have small hands…."w-wait…." I choked heads all turn towards me."well only me...sierra and ryan have small hands….So either sierra or ryan could have committed the murder...since like reimondo said..I'm too sick to…." I was cut off by vomiting into the trashcan again. they all looked at sierra and ryan. "Huh?" Sierra Mau said with confusion. "Why would the size of our hands matter." Ryan asked."The size...it matters because of the hand marks left on the neck."Momo Hanibashi said. "oh well...why would any of us do that..?" Sierra asked."To get out of here…" Momo said quietly. "Well...does anyone have witnesses for why one of them would kill him?" Lavender asked."Well as i was going back to gabby….I heard ryan and liam fighting...about which pokemon was better." Lunar said. we all chuckled. "Liam said shuckle was better than bulbasaur." Lunar said. I shook my head..Pokemon….it gets people killing…."Time's up!Vote for who you think is guilty!" Reimondo said. A slot machine was pulled and it landed on….Ryan Bagels….The Ultimate Father…..Killed the Ultimate way he was killed...was he crushed by a baby rattle….Bloody was all it was….the whole scene….I felt the room darkened and I fell unconscious….but i felt...like i fell into someone's arms...and i fell asleep.


End file.
